


June Blues

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol mentions leaving and breaks Maria’s heart.





	June Blues

**Author's Note:**

> First Captain Marvel oneshot! Thought of this after seeing the movie today!!!

Monica sits in front of Carol on the porch step outside and collects a fistful of her honey blonde locks. 

“I wish I had your hair.” 

“I wish I had _your_ hair,” Carol playfully responds back. She bites the top half of a fresh celery stick and remains calm and relaxed while Monica begins braiding.

“Mom won’t straighten my hair. She says natural is the way to go.” 

“I agree with her.”

“Everybody likes touching it at school. It gets annoying at times.”

“Have you told them nicely to stop?” Carol chomps more of the celery and chews. She loves having the afternoon sun on her face and the gentle cool breeze.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t work.” Monica grows quiet now and keeps twisting the strands. “I like to imagine you telling them to ‘cut it out’ with a fiery fist.”

Carol laughs with chunks of celery in her mouth. Maria walks across the porch from inside the house wiping her hands with a dishrag.

“What’s funny?” she asks them.

“Nothing,” both Monica and Carol chorused.

xxxx

“You have an amazing kid,” Carol tells Maria, sipping some of her iced tea during dinner.

“I know that,” Maria says softly, and picks corn between her teeth with a toothpick. “Monica is my world.”

They pause to peer around and watch the girl swinging on a tire with a piece of rope hanging from a tree branch. 

“I wish I could extend my stay here, but I’ve got to leave soon,” Carol clears her throat.

Maria drops the toothpick and gives the superhero a stony look. “You just came back to us. Back to me,” she says. 

“I’ll come visit you again. Plus, Monica will be fine without me. She’s got her mother, after all.” Carol gives Maria a grin, but the pretty dark-skinned aircraft pilot doesn’t grin back.

“I was just starting to quit missing you, too.”

Carol stares at Maria sadly, who looks onward at her daughter swinging with a fierce look in her eyes. She slowly leans forward on her side of the picnic table and places her hand on top of Maria’s.


End file.
